Specimen 5
Specimen 5 jest antagonistą napotykanym w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, po raz pierwszy w pokoju 210. Według systemu CAT-DOS, Specimen 5 został odnaleziony w opuszczonym kościele jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z gry. Jego zachowanie sprzed wydarzeń przedstawionych jest obecnie nieznane. Wygląd Specimen 5 to humanoidalna forma, bez twarzy, ze stopami przypominającymi kopyta. Nie posiada widocznych rąk, a do prawego nadgarstka ma przymocowane duże, czerwono-brązowe ostrze. Jego ciało wydaje się bardziej kobiece, z uwagi na kształt, a jego skóra przypomina kolorem pergamin. Nie nosi ubrań ani innych akcesoriów. Rozgrywka Specimen 5 pojawi się początkowo na końcu pokoju 210. Mimo, że jest bardzo powolny, odbiera graczowi 60% zdrowia przy każdym ataku. Najniebezpieczniejszą umiejętnością Specimena 5 jest możliwość kreowania halucynacji. Podczas pościgu, pole widzenia gracza będzie ograniczone przez gęstą mgłę. W dodatku, powierzchnia ścian okazjonalnie zostanie zastąpiona inną , animowaną teksturą, jedną z wybranych trzech (patrz: Galeria). Mimo, że te tekstury przychodzą i odchodzą, mgła utrzymuje się do czasu, kiedy gracz całkiem ucieknie od Specimena 5. W Trybie Nieskończonym, Specimen 5 jest szybszy niz w podstawowej grze. Kiedy gracz zostanie zabity przez Specimena 5, ekran miga na czerwono i pojawia się tekst: "''Tiny, Shining holes in the sky.'' Delicate, perfect emptiness. Black, growing absences of life. Cold, swarming death. And we shall become them" (Pol. Małe, świecące otwory w niebie. Subtelna, perfekcyjna pustka. Mroczne, rosnące nieobecności w życiu. Zimna, rojąca się śmierć. A my możemy się nimi stać.) Błędy * Czasami, Specimen 5 zadaje graczowi ostateczny cios, ale nie zabija go; zamiast tego Specimen 5 znika. Zdrowie gracza całkowicie się zregeneruje po wejściu do kolejnego pokoju. * Halucynacje tworzone przez Specimena 5 w pewnych warunkach będą się psuć; spaczone tekstury ścian zostaną zastąpione normalnymi. Ciekawostki * Przed styczniem 2015, Specimen 5 tworzył znacznie gęstszą mgłę niż teraz, spowalniał prędkość poruszania się gracza i nie posiadał efektu z czerwoną teksturą. To zostało uznane za bardziej frustrujące niż straszne, ponieważ prowadziło do problemów z zobaczeniem drzwi danego pokoju albo nawet nawigowaniem ścieżek w ciemnych pokojach. * Specimen 5 jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do serii gier wideo, Silent Hill - zwłaszcza Silent Hill 2 -, znanego ze swoich pokrytych rdzą, zakrwawionych, metalowych pokoi, mglistego środowiska i ekspresyjnych halucynacji. * Sam Specimen przypomina w jakiś sposób Pielęgniarki i Manekiny z Silent Hill 2. * Miecz przyczepiony do jego nadgarstka znacznie przypomina duży nóż, który nosi Pyramid Head w grze Silent Hill 2. * Umiejętność Specimena, która manipuluje zmysłami gracza może sugerować, że protagonista ma słabą wolę i/lub problemy psychiczne, przynajmniej według systemu CAT-DOS. * Notatki znalezione w obszarze zamieszkanym przez Specimena 5, tak samo jak jego efektywność przeciwko ludziom ze słabą wolą sugerują, że może on być "Matką" Kultu w pokoju 210. * W jednej z komnat gracz napotka nawiązanie do filmu "Gwiezdne Wojny", czyli Hana Solo, zamrożonego w karbonicie. * Tło ekranu śmierci Specimena 5 wygląda jak satanistyczny pentagram. * Specimen 5 w plikach gry jest określany jako "bab". * Specimen 5 i Nieznany Specimen 3 to jedyni Specimeni, którzy potrafią zmieniać tekstury ścian w normalnych pokojach. Wygląd Ma teraz w pełni płynny model 3D. Rozgrywka Szybkość Specimena 5 została zwiększona. Zaczął on także wyważać drzwi do każdego pokoju kopniakiem, kiedy do niego wchodzi, zostawiając je na podłodze. Mgła wydaje się nieobecna.Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści